Kingdom Chaos: Sleepover
by Undead-Monkey-Princess
Summary: Axel has to take the others to a sleepover at Kairi's house... need I say more? Includes my own character from Destiny Island High School, Tallie. Finally worked out how to put it up! If you can't upload Microsoft Word documents, look on my profile.
1. One: Cars Are BADDDDD

How To Drive Axel Mad On A Fifteen Minute Car Journey

Chapter One

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUM-

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?"

Sora looked offended and ceased kicking Axel's chair. "Sorry Mr Moody. Anyway, are you even old enough to drive?"

Axel scowled. "Shut up."

Sora sighed and rested his head on his arms. He couldn't be expected to stop annoying Axel! He was bored! It was a long drive to Kairi's house.

"Are we there yet?" Questioned Riku.

Axel shook his head. "No."

"Oh."

Riku folded his arms. Then crossed his legs. Then yawned. Then unfolded his arms. Then began humming loudly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

Roxas sighed. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… c."

"Car," answered Axel quickly.

"How'd you guess it so quick Axel?"

"Because you've been saying it for the whole journey."

"Oh."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"REALLY?"

"NOO!"

Namine yawned loudly. "Aaxxuuuuuuulllll…"

"Yes?"

"Can we have a CD on?"

"No."

"Awwww! Why?"

"Because you always put on Shooting Star, and I hate that song with a violent passion."

THUMP.

"SORA! NO KICKING MY CHAIR!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh, so I guess you're going to blame Riku!"

"Yes!"

Riku went red. Axel turned round and climbed in the backseat to start throttling Riku.

After a moment, Tallie frowned. "Uh… Axel?"

"WHAT?!!"

"If you're killing Riku, who's driving?"

"CRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Axel scrabbled for the steering wheel desperately, fighting off a vengeance seeking Riku while swearing loudly.

"RIKU LET GO OF ME!"

"Axel?"

"Just a minute Tallie- I'M GUNNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SILVER HAIRED -"

"Axel!"

"I SAID JUST A MINUTE!!"

"AXEL!"

"WHAT?!!"

"You're going at over a hundred miles per hour and there's a cop behind you."

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry!" Called Sora. "We'll come bail you out as soon as we get Kairi to bring the money!"

Axel stared morosely at the floor. "PRISON DOESN'T SUIT ME!" He shrieked frantically.

"Ok that's good Axel, we'll be back later!"

"GUYS!!! Great, stuck in a stupid prison with a pig faced criminal for company."

Axel turned round to face a rather burly prisoner.

"Uh… hi… I was just joking bout the pig thing…"

"Pig-face cracked his knuckles.

"DAMN YOU SORA!"

-FIN-


	2. Two: Axel Has 'Issues'

Insert Cool Title Here

Wowz! How To Drive Axel Nuts In Fifteen Minutes was more popular than I could imagine. Who'da thunk it…

Well, I was tempted to leave it as a one shot, but here ya go! The second (Short chapter) of Kingdom Chaos. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Axel Has "Issues"

Riku danced impatiently on the spot waiting for Kairi to answer the phone. Finally, it happened. Of course, Sora was MUCH too dignified for the little waltz Riku was doing. He preferred tap.

"Hi Kairi, Axel's in prison and you need to come bail him out."

"Whaat? Why me?"

"Cuz you're the only one of us with pocket money!"

"But he's mean to me in Destiny Island High!"

There was a long pause and nothing could be heard but Sora tap dancing.

"But that's _another _story!"

"Oh fine! I'll be there in a minute."

Riku turned round to find Kairi stood behind him.

"Oh hello Kairi, that was fast!"

"Yes… yes it was."

For a moment all stood around wondering how Kari had gotten there so fast with a sack of money. Roxas shrugged and announced the blame would fall on the lazy writer.

Lazy Writer: Ah hah! Yes Roxas, thank you I am lazy- wait that's bad!

Roxas shrieked. "RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"

Namine frowned. "I thought it was 'lives,'."

"I SAID THE WRITER WAS LAZY NOW RUN BEFORE SHE KILLS US OFF WITH A RANDOM PLOT TWIST!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi began happily chatting to the prison warden, ignoring Axel's pathetic screams.

"So, how is Axel?"

"Oh er…"

The tall fat man glanced back towards the sobbing boy clinging desperately to the bars as he was dragged backwards, clawing with his nails at the ground.

"He's great, just great."

"HELP ME YOU GUYS DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!"

Sora stared briefly at Axel, then brightened. "Hey, you're DYING! Does that mean we get your money?"

Axel sobbed as he was pulled out of the cage- I mean cell, and clung frantically to Tallie the whole way to Kairi's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku sneaked a glance at Sora, who was happily stuffing himself for the popcorn that was supposed to be enough for all of them. Strangely, Sora seemed to be managing it by himself.

Riku's fingers danced towards the bowl and he casually upended his fingers in the bowl.

THUMP.

"Oww…."

Sora and Riku were lying on the floor, the popcorn spread throughout Riku, in his hair, down his shirt, and of course, the odd bit was in his mouth. The bowl was on Sora's head.

Kairi waited a few seconds for Axel to stomp it as customary and sort it out, then remembered Axel was still in the kitchen sucking his thumb and hugging a pillow. Quickly, she stood up to sort them out herself.

"Right," She bellowed, "Both of you go upstairs and think about what you've done!"

Moodily, the two boys stomped up the stairs, sounds being heard of them fighting over the top bunk.

Roxas looked happy. "Hey, does this mean Kairi's leader now?"

Kairi smiled. "Yes, yes it does!" She envisioned hundreds of people bowing to her… this was going to be fun.

Axel came out of the kitchen, wearing his pyjamas. Everyone stared for a second. He _seemed _back to normal but then who-

"What?" demanded Axel, not noticing the stares at his PJs. Sighing, he went upstairs to sort out his sleeping bag.

Namine snorted into the popcorn. He seemed normal, but who in their right _mind _had Mickey Mouse on their pyjamas?

TO BE CONTINUED….

He he he… so Riku wants popcorn and Axel wears Mickett Mo5 pyjamas! (Insider joke, ask Lamatikah or Skitts.) I loved writing this, so review and you get more!


	3. Three: Truth Or Dare

Insert Cool Title Here

And the popularity continues! Hey, does this mean any of you guys are gunna read Destiny Island Hi- ok I won't push my luck.  
And… (Trumpets) In this chapter we have the grand arrival of Truth Or Dare! Anyone who doesn't like AkuRoku (AxelRoxas Pairing) please leave now because there be… stuff in this chapter. 

Chapter Three Truth Or Dare?

The spinner span, though Axel dreamily, and it was full of pretty rainbows and bunnies and-  
"Your turn Axel"  
Roxas was grinning evilly. Sadly, the look was ruined by his very strange pink pyjamas, which gave the impression he was gay, and we all know that's not true, right kids? (Cough, AkuRoku, cough)  
"I am picking the dare," announced Riku authoritatively. (I can't spell 'authoritatively'; the computer did it for me)  
Riku cleared his throat. "Okay Axel you must kiss… Rrrrrrrrr"  
Everyone leaned forward in expectation. "Sora"  
Sora gulped and looked out the window as though hoping it wouldn't be too far to jump out without killing himself. Riku shook his head. "I'm kidding! Go kiss Roxas"  
Roxas started trying to scramble away backwards while still sitting down, not a good idea considering Kairi was behind him. BANG. "Ow"  
"Sorry Kairi"  
And so, a long chase ensued round the house to catch the elusive Roxas. When they had finally got the tranquillizer into him-

Roxas: What do you mean by 'tranquillizer?

Me: Oh er, nothing nothing!

When they had finally pinned him down, Roxas reluctantly turned his head sideways, for the lightest of pecks on the cheek. What he didn't expect was for Axel to grab him, sit him on his lap, and start kissing him full on the mouth.

Fifteen minutes later… Riku looked satisfied. "Okay Axel, you can stop now"  
Roxas scowled while Axel kissed down his neck. "Shut up"  
After a long moment, Tallie ventured. "I think they're enjoying themselves"  
Namine nodded. "Yeah"  
Tallie stood up abruptly, picking up the bottle they'd been using for the game. The whisky in it had moved, deciding to settle in most of the teenager's stomachs. Tallie's smile was strained. "Okay Axel… Roxas… we'll just ah, leave you to it"  
With a meaningful glance at the others, she quickly walked out of the room, the others following behind her. "Let's not play Truth Or Dare anymore," gabbled Kairi quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the teenagers settled in their sleeping bags, Kairi turning off the lights. After several hours, Axel had stopped kissing Roxas and realised the dare was finished, and both were now snuggled in separate sleeping bags. (I emphasise separate)  
Riku turned over slightly. Then groaned. He'd just found out something. Sora sleep talked.  
"Neh neh… NYYAH"  
Wait- that wasn't Sora. Sora talked about stuff like bunnies… so who had yelled? He looked up and groaned. Apparently, Tallie sleep fought. Though maybe you couldn't call beating Axel to a bloody pulp with a sword "fighting…"

TO BE CONTINUED………… 


	4. Four: Killing is FUNNN

Kingdom Chaos: Sleepover

This chater is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! (Huggles each and every one.) YOU GUYS ROCK!

In all likeliness, this won't be a giant fic. But if someone requests a sequel, I'm listening… (Hint hint, nudge nudge)

And so, in all its glory, Kingdom Chaos, Chapter Four!

(But I'm tired, I'll write this in the morning. Hey, it's nearly midnight guys! Goodnight… Yawns)

Chapter Four

Axel started howling loudly as Tallie repeatedly hit him over the head with the sword.

Roxas: Wait, where did she get the sword?

Sora shrugged, smiling brightly. "The wonders of lazy authors!"

Me: (Grabs golf club)

Sora quickly began running around screaming about murder until he succeeded in waking up the rest of the room's occupants. Though of course, they were _very _understanding for Kingdom Hearts characters!

So, after Kairi Roxas Namine and Riku beat Sora to a bloody pulp-

Axel: I thought you said they were UNDERSTANDING!

Me: (Pats Axel on head) I did! I also said they were understanding for Kingdom Hearts characters.

Understanding spread across Axel's face, "Ah, right- OWW!"

Axel started howling again as Tallie body slammed him onto the ground and began beating him up again. It is doubtful if a teenage girl several years younger than Axel even _could _body slam him, but hey! This fic's already as messed up as hell so a lil more confusion won't hurt.

So, after they tied up Tallie and took away the sword, Roxas began confidently, "Now, I'm sure we can figure out a way to stop Tallie murdering Axel without resorting to murder ourselves!"

Sora's face fell as he pocketed the kitchen knife. "Awwww…"

Namine wagged a finger in Sora's face, "Now Sora, do you really want to spend another year in jail?"

Sora sighed. "No Namine."

Namine looked happy, "Right, so you're not allowed to stab Tallie. Anyway, I have a great idea for keeping Tallie from killing Axel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel shivered on the roof as the others smiled, Roxas in particular. Now maybe Axel would stop treating him as a teddy bear when he was sleeping-

Roxas: (Suspicious) What do you mean TEDDY bear?

Me: Oh er nothing, nothing! (Hastily tucks away Axel Roxas yaoi stories.)

Roxas: …

"Now, you can come down in the morning, but until then, you'll have to stay up here. Anything you want?"

"Well-" Axel began.

Namine grinned. "Ok goodnight!" she interrupted, slamming down the roof hatch.

"I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" wailed the red head pitifully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi turned over. Then turned over again. But no amount of turning over could block out Sora's sleep talking. Really, Kairi didn't understand how he could actually manage to have a full _conversation_ with Riku while asleep…

"And I like muffins, and I like candy, and I like killing, and I like pink, and I like stuff… and I like muffins…"

Kairi howled. It was going to be a long night.

END

(Axel: I WISH. Why Katz, WHY???

Me: You gotta give the fans what they want!)


End file.
